gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stephendwan
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Myths in GTA San Andreas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 15:47, 26 March 2009 Latest News Hi there. Just to say we don't put rumours in the Latest News section, simply because there are thousands of rumours, and they aren't really 'news'. Just list them on the GTA 5 Wishlist or discuss them in the Forum. Thanks - Gboyers talk 15:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ps3 online name can anybody here post there ps3 online name so i can add you as a friend especailly friends of my gta wiki page my name is irelandcool user Stephendwan I will have it up and running in a couple of days, i will note you when my computers fixed, my names DentyLad, i will add you when i get it running again ok!. GSF4L 19:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) guys in gta 4 i have a freedom of doing whatever i want that includes killing preachers and hippies. cause your a bad guy which means your able to do it. they are just a few peds that actually annoy me so. i kill them with whatever i have and whatever sick way i can kill them with. its called gta for a reason. user--Stephendwan 12:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) this is instructions of the headless cj giltch. first of all you need the traid with katana cheat or yakuza theme cheat second you need to get to a two player icon not a rampage just a normal one. third when you enter it be controlling the player two. fourth kill one of the traids and steal there swords when there dead. fifth attack cj with the katana untill you chop his head off. now you got a headless cj that you can controlle with blood shooting out of his head i haven't entered a mission with the giltch yet or saved it you may want to try it out but be carefull as it may corrupt your save file and turn off the yakuza theme cheat. user--Stephendwan 17:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) NAT 2 As far as I know you can't change that, it's based on your connection type. That's why you don't get an option while your setting up your network, it tells you your NAT type after you've set it up. However, I don't play online much, so maybe I'm not the best person to ask. I think I spent more time trying to make the online work when I first got my PS3, that I have actually playing online. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 11:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. I have previously warned you about harassing other members and spamming messages on people's user talk pages and boards. However, I have had a number of further complaints regarding your behaviour. In light of this, I'm going to have to ask you to abide by some very clear and specific rules. Please do NOT message individual members unless you have something that is specifically related to that person. That means that you should NOT ask random questions to members just because you think they might be able to help, you should not ask people to check your pages/edits or particpate in your quizzes or ask them what they think of various false myths you are making up, and you should not ask unrelated/offtopic questions on this wiki (such as about other games). If you have a general GTA-related question, you should ask this in the Forum only, not any talk pages. What you choose to write on your user talk page is your choice (within reason), but nobody else reads it, so I see no point in leaving messages about the false missions/myths/bosses you are making up. If you continue to ignore these warnings, further action may be taken. If you can manage to behave like a normal member, and participate in this GTA wiki without harassing other members, then no further action would be taken. To ensure this does not happen again, make sure you have read the Rules and are familiar with our Policy. Gboyers talk 23:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) cool thanks for that but i think i just message myself and spam my own talk page for the fun of it. See you online on some game i suppose oh and for people who annoy me here i'll give you some trashing as i am with the UBCS and not afraid of anyone. user--Stephendwan 09:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) PLEASE MAN PLEASE!!!!! I put up with you stupid talk about mods and boss fights and myths for a while, but now Im fed up! SERIOUSLY, no one really cares about other games or creating a mod for you. I am cleaning up my talk page, I am removing any non-relevant edits by you and I will ignore (and delete) any further comments you make. You have lost my trust. At first I enjoyed talking with you. After that argument we had about the myths I decided to make It up to you because I abused you. So yeah, I replied to your comments about FFIV. And the one about a stupid mod, and the one about myth hunters even though I said it on my user page myself: BUT NOTHING ABOUT MYTHS!!!!!. But then you posted some gibberish on my talk page about NAT 2 or NAT 3 or whatever it was. I got angry and told you to go away. I felt bad about that and said sorry, THEN YOU MAKE ANOTHER POST!!!!! Please sir, I beg you, stop this! --Chimpso 10:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) What does being a pro gamer have to do with this wiki. You can give me all the ludicrous threats you want. It doesen't change anything. Your skating on thin ice friend. Don't worry, I'll think of a platitude worthy of this moment. --Chimpso 10:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) THATS IT THATS IT!!!!!!!!!!! IM SICK OF YOU!!! No no no no no.... I can't act like that, thats against policy. Please friend, stop abusing other users, I reported you again. --Chimpso 10:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh good. He changed it. The first line of his post used to say: i would become someones big friend if i can hire them if they have the pc version of it take out chimpso for revenge Now it says: i would become someones big friend if i can hire them if they have the pc version of it take out someone for revenge '' Wise choice friend, wise choice. I don't want you to be banned, if you worked on you grammer more and less on your wit then you would really be a good contributer to this site. --Chimpso 10:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Apology Ok, first off things haven't gone great between us. There have been conflicts, arguments and insults. So I just want to say somthing we can both agree on. First off, '''I' apoligise for being an idiot. There is just so much going on In my life that is making me so short temperd. Life is not good for me, and I can sometimes take it out on other people just because they are there. It seems that I have grown into this wiki. My friend said to me: Emanuell, why do you go on that stupid site, you don't get anything in return, the site is gay anyway. My reply to him was: I don't know. Well I guess I have said enough. I won't be annoying you anymore. I will do my best to once again become a co-operative member of this wiki. I hope you feel the same way. --Chimpso 11:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Warning II Stephen, when I specifically ask you to behave and be courteous to other users, I don't expect you to then issue a barrage of threats and post a request for other users to get "revenge". That is completely unnecessary and against what this community is here for. If you have a problem with Chimpso or anyone, you should discuss it with him or approach a member of staff for assistance - which is what Chimpso has tried to do. There also really is no need for your boastful unverified claims of being "one of the best gta 4 pro gamers" - and you certainly should not use this claim to "win" a discussion. I am suspending you from this wiki for 3 days to give you time to reflect on how you should be treating other members of this community, and for you to decide whether you want to behave or leave - that is entirely your choice. I'm pleased your argument appears to have stopped, but you really need to learn to discuss rather than react like you do, and I hope this drills it into you. Gboyers talk 13:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ? its 22:05 here in england and we are further ahead than you, how can it be 10-19? also tell me what you mean by unblock? GSF4L :The unblocking is automatic, so stop complaining. It will expire at 13:57 today. If you do not heed my warnings and start behaving like a normal member, the block will be placed straight back on again. Gboyers talk 12:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) remember i only use console not PC so i cannot be modding. :Ok, I have had enough. Im sick of going around to all your comments and saying to you that saying; LOOK AT THIS!!!!! ON YOUTUBE!!!! THIS GUY WHO DOSEN'T USE MODS FOUND BIGFOOT! As stated before, youtube is not proof. You have no camera, so nothing you say is proof. Ok anyway, answers to what you said: * To sum it all up: *Bigfoot: Nonsense *Las Brujas Ghost: Possible, but most likley a glitch. *Leatherface: Absolute definet Nonsense *Ghost Vortex: True, but it is not a ghost as explained above. *Ghost Cars: Definetly exist, but they slide down the hill because, well, ITS A HILL! Them driving back up is absolute NONSENSE. *Serial Killer: Just a ped, made up by stupid bored fans. *UFOS in GTA 4: As explained above.... um... whats that word? Oh yes I remember... NONSENSE!!!! *Ratman: Possible, but most likley doesn't exist. *Sprunk Factory Ghosts: NONSENSE!!! See above... Now, I know that your gonna give me some reply like: I DON'T USE MODS I HAVE THE PS3 VERSION! Now enough. NO PICTURES, NO VIDEOS (youtube does not count) NO GODAMN PROOF!!!!!! END! Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 10:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) OH NO! I wrote ALL of that so you could give me a reply that i cannot even understand!?! Leatherface DOES NOT exist and even if he did there is no way that he or ANYBODY would be a ble to EAT you in a GTA game. Bigfoot does NOT exist! Did you even read what I wrote up there?! Rockstar officialy denied it! Chimpso Manager of Strasky and Hutch Game Wiki 10:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) modding a PS2 stephendwan i don't want to be in this argument between you and chimpso but it is possible to mod a PS2 you just install a mod chip and burn a disc (see videos on youtube search : how to mod a PS2) please reply on my talk page and subscribe 2 me on youtube : Robertman12345 --Grandtheftautodude 17:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) GTA IV ghost car i was just playing when i spotted this, i uploaded it and i didn't edit it in anyway. see here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0SOwq80Lt4